dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Videl is Crushed
!! るか りの |Rōmaji title =Bīderu Muzan!! Deru ka Ikari no Sūpā Gohan |Literal title =A Tragic Videl!! Are You Coming Out, Angry Super Gohan? |Number = 217 |Saga = World Tournament Saga |Airdate = February 16, 1994 |English Airdate = October 10, 2001 |Manga = Videl... Battered *Gohan Gets Mad!! |Previous = A Dark and Secret Power |Next = Identities Revealed }} !! るか りの |Bīderu Muzan!! Deru ka Ikari no Sūpā Gohan|lit. "A Tragic Videl!! Are You Coming Out, Angry Super Gohan?"}} is the eighth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred seventeenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 16, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 10, 2001. Summary Spopovich chases after Videl and is coming towards her fast. Amazingly, the two fighters still have energy to go on, and Videl throws some very fast punches, but Spopovich gains the upper hand again. He hits her and then fires a purple energy wave at her, and she flies down to earth landing on the ring on all fours. Spopovich lands too, and Goku and Killa wonder how he could have changed so much. At the last World Martial Arts Tournament, he was not able to fly or throw Ki Blasts. Even so, Videl manages to land some punches, but Spopovich only retaliates in brutal punishment. Videl flies all over the place from his massive hits and kicks, yet she still refuses to give up and gets up to punch him. At this point in the fight, the tables are harshly turned against Videl. It is obvious that she does not have a chance. Spopovich continues to pound on Videl. Mr. Satan (Hercule) still refuses to believe that his daughter is losing, and one of the tournament members insists that he should watch the match. Videl somehow musters enough strength to fight back a little, but he seems to have unlimited power no matter how hard she punches and kicks. Spopovich then kicks Videl so hard so that she flies right outside of the ring, and as she is about the hit the ground, he grabs her leg and swings her back in the ring for another round of beating. Videl gets up miraculously, and lunges at him, but he punches her in the face. He then kicks her in the air and she lands on his knee. Spopovich starts punching Videl in the face and then in the stomach before dropping her. Gohan watches the match is disgust and horror. The battle is very one-sided, and it seems as though Spopovich might even kill her. Now, the Dragon Team, especially Gohan can barely stand to watch. He is having an extremely hard time controlling his inner anger towards Spopovich's ruthless fighting. Goku turns to him and tells him to control himself and not to interfere with the fight. It looks like Gohan is ready to pop, controlling his severe rage inside. Hearing Videl's cries of agony, Gohan decides to come to her aid. He turns Super Saiyan and his costume comes almost completely off as both the bandana and cape fall off and he is on the brink of deciding whether to fly over and help or stay in despair. While Gohan turns Super Saiyan, Shin adopts a peculiar grin on his face as if he is pleased about something. Videl's energy is non-existent in the fight and before Spopovich could hurt her further, his partner Yamu arrives and talks him out of it. Spopovich now kicks her off the arena, and she touches the ground, mercifully ending the match. Gohan rushes up to cradle her in his arms and get her immediate medical attention. After he makes sure she is alive, Gohan yells out to Spopovich, who now is standing next to the ring with his back turned. Gohan tells him to stop, and that the next time they meet, he will fight him and he (Gohan) will win and make him pay for what he did to Videl. Spopovich and the other mysterious man fly away. At this point, Goku teleports to Korin Tower for some Senzu Beans to help the now injured Videl. The scene then switches to Mr. Satan looking over his beaten daughter. He can not comprehend what he sees. Videl tells Gohan in a frail, weak, voice, that he should get revenge on Spopovich. Gohan leaves, and Mr. Satan soon realizes that Gohan is Videl's boyfriend. He becomes enraged that a boy as puny as him could be in love with her because Mr. Satan told Videl that the only way she can have one is if he is strong. Mr. Satan certainly does not think much of Gohan. The episode then ends by showing Goku getting Senzu Beans from Korin. Major Events *Videl is mercilessly beaten by Spopovich and loses her match. Battles *Videl vs. Spopovich Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *Korin Tower Objects *Halo *Champion Belt *Senzu Bean *Yajirobe's katana Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Spopovich flies up to Videl. *"Frieza Begs" - When Spopovich crushes Videl. Differences from the manga *When Spopovich blasts Videl to the ground at the start of the episode, a purple energy beam comes out of his hand. In the manga, there was no beam and it appeared to just be a Kiai. *Mr. Satan posing infront of the mirror before a Tournament official tells him once again that his daughter is losing to which he waves off as being preposterous is exclusive to the anime. *The police team there to support Videl being surprised at being told she is losing is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, when Spopovich picks up Videl and knees her in the face, he knocks her teeth out. In the anime her teeth don't come out. Trivia *This episode was heavily edited on various networks due to the amount of violence and blood, similar to the episode "Gohan Attacks". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 217 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 217 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan se enfurece Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z